This invention relates generally to a multiwheeled cycle adapted for propulsion in response to a rowing action. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved rowing powered cycle wherein the cycle is steered in an intuitive manner by appropriate left or right tilting motion of at least one rowing arm in the direction of a desired turn.
Rowing powered cycles are generally known in the art and typically comprise a lightweight vehicle frame supported on multiple wheels for rolling movement. At least one rowing arm or bar is mounted on the frame for reciprocal fore-aft displacement with a rowing action, wherein the rowing arm is manipulated by a vehicle rider seated in a forward-facing position on a vehicle seat. A drive mechanism is coupled between the rowing arm and one or more cycle wheels for driving the cycle in a forward direction. In a typical configuration, the cycle is propelled in a forward direction when the rowing arm is pulled rearwardly by the cycle rider, and the drive mechanism free-wheels when the rowing arm is moved through a return stroke in a forward direction.
Rowing powered cycles of the general type described above have included a variety of different mechanisms for vehicle steering. On one common form, the steering mechanism is manipulated by foot pedals engaged with the rider's feet. In another common form, the rowing arm or arms include a rotatable handlebar which can be turned in a manner similar to a conventional bicycle or tricycle to steer the cycle. Other steering concepts have envisioned mounting of the rider's seat onto tiltable frame components so that the vehicle can be steered by mere shifting of the rider's weight. None of these prior steering mechanisms has been entirely satisfactory in a rowing powered cycle for various reasons, primarily including a failure to provide accurately controlled steering to accomplish relatively short radius turning maneuvers with safety and precision, and in a manner which is both intuitive and ergonomically comfortable for the vehicle rider.
The present invention provides an improved rowing powered cycle adapted for forward propulsion by means of a rowing action, wherein precision steering is obtained in an improved and intuitively obvious manner by simple tilting of one or more rowing arms in the desired direction of a vehicle turn.